In Too Deep
by BrianaA.C
Summary: When Starfire and Robin's relationship is threatened by a new, mysterious person posing as the notorious Red X, Robin starts to crack under the pressure between villians and girls. Can Starfire save Robin before he gets in too deep?


**So, this is my very first Teen Titans story. I've written for Degrassi and The Vampire Diaries, but I have been thinking of writing a smutty Starfire/Robin fic in FOREVER, and I finally typed it out. I really hope you guys like the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>"How is it that I am always one step ahead of the Teen Titans?" Red X asked the group. The five teen heroes were tied up in the shape of a circle, everyone facing away from each other. Their wrists were tied behind their backs, and they were sitting on the concrete of the deserted warehouse. The titans got a call to stop Red X, but Red X ended up stopping them. "It's because I'm stronger. Faster. Smarter. You five are only weak."<p>

"I hate the word!" Starfire yelled in her usually nice voice, her eyes glowing green from anger.

"Sorry, babe. How about you ditch your little play group for me? We can have it all." Red X said in his auto toned voice to Starfire, his gloved hands softly rubbing her arms. Starfire wiggled under his grip. She would have been less grossed out if snakes were slithering up her arms.

"Don't touch her! She has no interest in you, OR becoming what you are." Robin hissed out through clenched teeth next to Starfire, his body shaking in rage.

"Funny, I'm more man than you ever could be. At least I make my feelings for her known." Red X laughed at Robin, and Robin just looked at Starfire to see what she would say. She just looked away.

"You better hope we don't get out of this." Beast Boy growled, struggling with the ropes that tied his arms behind his back.

"I actually do." Red X laughed, doing a flip above the group, cutting all the ropes in the process. When the group got up, ready to fight, Red X was gone.

"What's his deal? I thought we dealt with him!" Beast Boy asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I have no idea. We better figure it out before he attacks next." Cyborg said, patting both Beast Boy and Raven on the shoulders, exiting the warehouse. The two followed closely behind.

"Would you like to walk me home, Robin?" Starfire asked sweetly, wrapping both of her arms around one of his muscular one.

"How about you walk home with Red X?" Robin said bitterly, shaking Starfire off his arm. Starfire stood frozen as she watched Robin walk off.

"Robin, may I ask what you are talking about?" Starfire asked, running to catch up with him.

"You didn't defend me!" Robin yelled, turning to face her. Starfire took a step back.

"Excuse me?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"That whole 'feelings' thing. You just looked away when you should have said something. You know how I feel about you!" Robin yelled.

"Actually, I do not. You never tell me how you feel. You have never told me I looked nice, or I am a person more than friends with you, or that you have feelings for me. You have never once made your feelings known." Starfire said, keeping her voice calm and quiet the whole speech, even though Robin could clearly see the sadness and pain in her usually bright green eyes.

"But, I... I do... Have feelings... For you." Robin finally got out, never really being good with the whole 'feelings' thing.

"I cannot believe you until you prove it." Starfire whispered, kissing Robin slowly and softly on the cheek before flying off into the night, leaving Robin all alone.

Robin couldn't sleep at all that night.

He knew it was because of Starfire, even though he tried to not think about her. He always dreamt about her. Wether it was fighting with her or kissing her or just watching her BREATHE, it was always about Starfire. And now instead of finding him in his dreams, Starfire was haunting him while he was awake, too.

"Dammit." Robin hissed to himself as he threw the covers off of his body, Robin only in black sweat pants, showing off his perfectly sculpted stomach. He walked over to his closet to grab a grey T-shirt, but not forgetting to put his mask on before he slipped out of his room.

He knocked on her door a couple times. When she didn't open the door, he figured she was sleeping. Robin turned around and started to walk towards his room, thinking it could wait until morning, but he stopped himself.

"No." Robin whispered to himself. "You already waited too long."

Pressing a button so the door would slide open, Robin crept into the dark room, all the way to the purple bed.

"Starfire?" Robin asked softly, resting a hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder. She didn't move, except for the slow rise and fall of her small body from her breathing.  
>"Star." Robin said a bit louder, shaking her body a bit. The alien moved a couple of times before opening her green eyes.<p>

"Robin?" Starfire asked urgently, gathering her sheets and covering her body. Up until then, Robin didn't notice that all Starfire was wearing was a loose, light purple tank top and white short shorts, showing off tan, long legs. Robin gulped, pulling at the collar of his T-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire asked him softly, getting out of bed to light a couple candles and open the curtains of her large windows, enough moonlight streaming in to light the room up.

"I have to talk to you. About earlier." Robin said when Starfire got back to her bed, sitting on top of the covers.

"Then you may talk." Starfire said with a slight smile.

"I wanted to apologize first. I didn't mean to flip out on you. You know how short my temper is." Robin said softly, looking down at his bare hands. Starfire's smaller hands wrapped around his, holding them tight.

"It's really is hard for me to explain my feelings, with my past and everything." Robin continued, playing with Starfire's fingers. "But I really do like you."

"Really?" Starfire asked with a hopeful smile. Sure, they kissed and held hands in Tokyo, but once they got home, it went back to normal. Just friends. And she missed what was going on in Tokyo. She wanted it back more than anything.

"Star, I think..." Robin started with a deep breath, finally lifting his head so his eyes met hers. "I think I might be falling in love with you. No. Scratch that. I _am _in love with you. Right now. I always have. I never stopped."

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire breathed out, quickly jumping across the bed to wrap her arms in a secure hug around his neck. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. "I think I might be doing the in love, also." Starfire breathed when she pulled away, letting their foreheads touch.

"Starfire, I-" Robin started to say, but she silenced him with her lips getting closer and close, moving towards his. Their lips stayed barely apart, both teasing and seeing who would make the first move. Finally, Robin went in for the kiss, pulling her tighter against his body.

Starfire was screaming on the inside. She had waited for this for so long after Tokyo, and she was finally getting it. Butterflies were filling her stomach, and she just couldn't get enough of Robin.

Slowly, Robin moved his hands from around her waist to her arms, gripping them softly as he slowly laid Starfire down on the bed, resting himself on top of her. Her arms instantly tightened around his neck, pushing herself against him even more. Robin tore his lips away from Starfire's, only to move to her neck. He licked, sucked, kissed and bit, all to Starfire's delight. His lips and kisses left her body on fire.

In a flash, Robin was on his back with Starfire straddling him, smiling as her lips found his, her hands snaking up and under his shirt, his strong stomach muscles tensing at her touch. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, blushing deeply at what she saw.

"You have very strong muscles, Robin." Starfire said with a shy smile. Robin just smirked at her expression, pulling her back down on top of her. Starfire started to suck on his neck as his hands slipped under the straps on the back of her tank top.

"Damn, Star." Robin breathed out with eyes closed. He knew that Starfire didn't like him using bad language. But right now, he just didn't care. And apparently, she didn't care too much, either.

When her lips reached the top of his chest, Robin's head was spinning. He moved his hands from the top of her shirt to the bottom, slipping his hands under the hem, just above her butt. His hands started to creep up, all the way until he felt the clasp of her bra. He slowly undid it, surprised Starfire didn't stop him. If anything, she got more into what they were doing.

He slowly rolled them over so she was on her back, spreading her legs just enough for him to lay on top of her, between her legs.

"You seem like you have done this before." Starfire told him with a whisper and a slight smile, her hair disheveled and her lips swollen from kissing. Robin's throat caught.

"Um.. Well... You know Batgirl? We... We, uh..." He started off, and Starfire instantly knew where this was going. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled her tank top and bra both off, throwing the articles of clothing on the floor.

"God, Star." Robin breathed, his eyes roaming over her perfect body. "Star, you don't have to. We don't have to-" Robin started to say, but Starfire cut him off.

"I want to. I have been preparing myself for this moment ever since I have met you." She said with a confident smile.

"Ever since then?" Robin asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes. I knew this would happen eventually." Starfire said with a sly smile.

"In that case.." Robin trailed off with a lopsided smirk, swooping down to kiss the valley between her breast, his hands softly kneading both of her breasts.

"Oh, X'hal, Robin." Starfire moaned out quietly, arching her back into him. He trailed his lips down to her stomach, slowly pulling her white short shorts off. All she was left in was a pair of lacy, purple underwear.

"You're beautiful." Robin whispered against her stomach, kissing his way back up to her neck. Starfire flipped them over and straddled him. She slipped a thin finger under the waistband of both his sweat pants and black boxers, pulling them off before he could even blink. Her lips captured his as she absentmindedly grinded her hips against his, making his head spin.

Robin hooked a finger on the waistband of her underwear, slowly pulling them down and throwing them over the side of the bed, making Starfire giggle. He flipped them over once more, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Robin asked her. "We can always stop. We don't have to. I know it might not be a big deal in you're planet, but on Earth... this is a very big step in a relationship. You can never take this back. You'll practially be mine forever. Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"I would want nothing more than to be yours forever. So yes, I am sure." Starfire whispered, pecking his lips. On the silent count of three, he pushed into her, making them both moan out in pleasure. Robin moved slowly at first, so Starfire would adjust to his size.

"Shhhh." He whispered when he started moving faster and her moans started to get too loud for his liking.

Starfire was leaping for joy inside. She couldn't believe this was happening. She waited so long. She waited since the day she met him. Ever since she kissed him to learn English. She was finally on cloud nine. And Robin was right there with her.

"I'm close." Robin moaned out as her hips started moving faster against his. He felt Starfire unravel under him, her inner walls clenching around him. He kissed her as he made one last thrust into her, and Starfire screamed into his mouth as she came at the same time he did.

"Star." Robin whispered once they came down from their high. She just hummed in response. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Does this mean we are doing the dating?" Starfire breathed out. Robin started laughing.

"Of course, Star." He said with a goofy smile as he kissed her, making her giggle. "I would never just have sex with you, and then act like it never happened."

"I would... very much like to do this more often?" Starfire asked sheepishly. This time, it was Robin who laughed.

"Remember we have training tomorrow morning. We have to finally beat Red X." Robin said, totally changing the subject. Starfire groaned, throwing a pillow at Robin's head as she crawled under the covers.

"What?" Robin asked, throwing the pillow back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My first chapter for TT! I have a lot more ideas for this story, and maybe a bit of a Red XStarfire/Robin love triangle!**

**Review, please! :)**


End file.
